Kill
by Xoly77
Summary: Seharusnya Sehun tahu, melawan seorang perdana menteri seperti Kim Junmyeon bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ia bisa saja kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. (HunHan, GS, dll.)


Tittle : Kill

Cast : Sehun, Luhan (GS), Junmyeon, dll.

Rated : T

Genre : Triller, Romance.

Summary : Seharusnya Sehun tahu, melawan seorang perdana menteri seperti Kim Junmyeon bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Ia bisa saja kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menjaga kalian." Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tersenyum getir menatap dua kuburan yang berada di hadapannya. "Harusnya aku lebih waspada, harusnya aku tidak lengah, harusnya…." Suaranya terdengar sangat putus asa, lututnya terasa begitu lemas hingga ia menjatuhkannya ke tanah berumput tersebut. Air matanya yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan akhirnya jatuh juga dari matanya nan dingin dan tajam. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya bergetar.

Udara dimalam hari yang dingin tak membuatnya beranjak dari tempat itu, area pemakaman. Hanya ada dua makam disana yang tidak lain adalah makam kedua orang tuanya. Perlahan pemuda itu mengubah posisinya, membiarkan kakinya terulur kedepan dengan tangan yang di gunakannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh kebelakang. Wajahnya ia dongakkan menatap bulan dan bintang-bintang.

Sudah hampir seminggu berlalu semenjak kematian kedua orang tua Sehun. Setiap malam namja itu keluar rumah. Entah itu ke pemakaman hanya untuk menagis dan mengucapkan kata-kata penyesalan atau mengendarai mobilnya secara ugal-ugalan untuk menghilangkan pikirannya.

Lima hari yang lalu, Sehun pulang sekolah lebih lama karena mengikuti club dance, seharusnya saat itu ia mengerti bahwa situasi sedang tidak aman. Keluarganya pembunuh, mereka membunuh para penjahat atau koruptor yang berkeliaran dikota.

Dua hari sebelumnya, keluarganya menerima sebuah surat yang menyatakan akan melenyapkan keluarganya. Tapi Sehun terlalu santai, ia hanya menganggap surat itu hanyalah kerjaan orang iseng. Tapi ia salah. Saat itu, pada hari Kamis ia membuka pintu rumahnya mendapati kedua orang tuanya telah mati dengan kepala yang terpisah dari badan.

Kim Junmyeon. Perdana menteri cerdik dan kejam yang menyebabkan semua ini.

"Sehun-ah."

Pemuda yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh kebelakang, mendapati seorang yeoja berambut hitam pekat tengah berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah. Yeoja itu mengenakan sebuah jaket kulit bewarna coklat dengan panjang hingga ke lutut, kancingnya ia biarkan tidak terpasang sehingga jaketnya berterbangan tertiup angin malam. Sepatu kets yang ia kenakan terlihat sangat kotor dengan rumput dan tanah yang melekat, juga rambut panjangnya yang sangat berantakan.

"Aku mencarimu." Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sehun lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping namja itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya mencemaskanmu."

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu mencemaskanmu, aku baik-baik saja." Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau terlihat baik-baik saja? Penampilanmu sangat berantakan!" Luhan-gadis itu- memperhatikan tubuh Sehun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Rambut coklat pemuda itu benar-benar acak, seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan juga sangat jauh dari kesan rapi dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sangat mengerikan dengan kantung mata yang benar-benar tebal.

"Apa bedanya denganmu?" Sehun balas menatap Luhan.

"itu… itu karena aku berlarian hanya karena mencarimu, bahkan kau belum menukar bajumu sejak pulang sekolah tadi."

Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan komentar Luhan.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. "Kau harus istirahat, berapa lama lagi kau akan terus seperti ini? Tidak ada gunanya terus merasa bersalah, semuanya telah terjadi dan tak ada gunanya lagi menyesal."

"Tetap saja. Jika saja saat itu aku di rumah, jika saja aku pulang lebih cepat, jika saja-

"Jika saja kau tidak terlahir hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah, tapi siapa yang akan kau salahkan? Takdir? Kemanapun, kapanpun dan dalam hal apapun kau tidak bisa mengubah takdir. Bahkan aku bisa saja mati besok, atau sedetik lagi barangkali."

"Kau… kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Kau tidak akan mati sebelum-

"Sebelum apa?"

"Sebelum…" Sehun menoleh ke sebuah pohon persik yang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin. Siapa tahu pohon itu bisa memberikan sebuah kalimat untuk menjawab kata-kata gadis itu.

Luhan menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menentang takdir. Kau tahu itu." Gadis itu menutup matanya. "Jangan melakukan hal gila lagi." Sehun menoleh kembali ke Luhan kemudian menatap lekat tepat ke mata gadis itu. Kenapa mata itu terlihat sangat indah?

Pandangannya berlalih ke hidung Luhan hingga berakhir di bibir nya yang semerah chery. Ingin sekali Sehun kecup bibir itu.

"Sehun-ah?"

Cup

Luhan membulatkan matanya begitu dirasakannya sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

"Kau harus berjanji." Ucap Sehun setelah mengecup bibir gadis itu.

"Jan-janji apa?" Ucap Luhan terbata masih terlalu sulit untuk menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah terdengar seperti suara gendang yang dipukul dengan begitu cepat.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."

"Baiklah, aku janji."

Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir gadis itu lagi, lalu melumatnya sambil menumpahkan seluruh hal yang di pendamnya selama ini. Seluruh kesedihan, kemarahan, dan ketakutan yang dirasakannya.

.

.

.

Luhan masih terus berjalan munyusuri rak-rak buku yang berjejer rapi itu hingga sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya. Gadis itu terloncat kebelakang, hampir saja terjatuh jika namja yang menepuk pundaknya itu tidak cepat-cepat menahannya.

"Sehun-ah?" Sehun membantu Luhan agar bisa berdiri tegak lagi.

"Ya, ini aku." Namja itu menjejalkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Lanjutnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." Balas Luhan dengan mata menyipit. "Aku sedang mencari beberapa buku untuk kubaca, kau sendiri?"

"Buku memang untuk dibaca."

"Ya! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku sepenuhnya."

"Terserah!" Luhan kembali berbalik lalu berjalan dengan kaki yang di hentak hentakkan, Segera Sehun menahan tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu seketus itu." Sehun menahan tangan Luhan menyebabkan yeoja tersebut membalikkan badannya.

"Apa lagi?" Tanyanya ketus.

"itu…"

"Kau menyebalkan!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf," Tangan Sehun tergerak menyentuh pipi Luhan. Ekspresi yeoja itu perlahan berubah, pipinya merona merah ketika merasakan sentuhan itu.

"Um… i-iya." Ucapnya tergagap. Luhan sebisa mungkin menghindar dari tatapan tajam Sehun. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kuat, seolah akan meloncar keluar dari rongga dadanya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku." Ucap Sehun.

"K-kau sudah mengatakannya kemarin malam." Sial! Kenapa ia masih saja tergagap ketika berhadapan dengan namja ini?

"Aku hanya takut." Lirih namja yang lebih tinggi. Sehun sedikit merunduk sehingga wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti meter saat ini. Luhan memejamkan matanya, Sehun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tipis Luhan, hanya kecupan, yang bahkan bisa membuat Luhan terbang ke benua antartika.

"Saranghae." Ucap Sehun setelah melepaskan tautannya, ia menempelkan keningnya ke kening Luhan.

"Aku tahu." Balas Luhan tersenyum.

"Kapan kau akan membalas perasaanku?" Tanya Sehun sangat lirih.

Luhan menyentuh wajah Sehun dengan tangan kanannya lalu mengusapnya pelan. Pertanyaan seperti itu sudah sering dilontarkan Sehun kepadanya.

"Aku belum siap." Balas Luhan. Ia tersenyum hangat ke arah Sehun. Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan dari wajahnya lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau siap."

"Terimakasih."

Drt….drt…drt…

"Sebentar." Sehun merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel, ia mengusap layarnya lalu menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Yeobaseyo."

'Bisakah kita bertemu?' Ucap suara diseberang.

"Kapan?"

'Jam 3 di kafe XOXO.' Sehun melirik jam hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, menununjukan pukul 2 lewat 10 menit.

"Baiklah." Sehun mengakhiri panggilannya lalu meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celananya.

"Jadi kita akan melakukannya untuk pertama kali?" Tanya Luhan.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, lalu menarik tangan Luhan keluar area perpustakkan.

"Kita harus ganti baju dulu." Ucap Luhan sembari meperhatikan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di badannya.

"Kita ke rumah ku." Luhan hendak protes sebelum Sehun merujar kembali. "Kau bisa meminjam beberapa bajuku. Akan membuang waktu kalau kita ke rumahmu dulu, dan aku tidak mungkin mengenakan salah satu dari pakaianmu itu." Luhan hanya bisa mendesah pelan mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya pasrah.

.

.

"Aku terlihat aneh." Luhan menggembungkan pipinya setelah keluar dari kamar Sehun. Tadi namja itu hanya memberinya sebuah kaos dan jaket kebesaran, serta celana jeans yang juga terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil.

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan sebentar lalu berjalan menuju pintu utama setelah mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Kita harus cepat."

"Iya, tuan Oh." Ucap Luhan malas, ia pun mengikuti Sehun menuju pintu.

.

.

" Dia membunuh suami dan anak ku, jadi…" Yeoja itu berhenti sejenak, sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku ingin kalian membunuh pembunuh itu." Suaranya bergetar, setetes air jatuh dari matanya. Segera ia menyingkirkan air tersebut menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"A-aku harap kalian tidak mengecewakanu." Lanjutnya, ia membuka tas nya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop. "ini bayaran kalian."

Luhan menatap iba wanita itu, ia mengerti perasaannya, perasaan saat di tinggal oleh orang yang paling di cintai.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ujar Sehun yang duduk di samping Luhan. Ia masih menatap foto seorang namja yang di berikan wanita itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Terimakasih." Yeoja itu pun beranjak dari kafe tersebut.

'Aku akan segera menyusul kalian, Kyuhyun-ah, Suhyun-ah.' Gumamnya berulang kali sambil tersenyum lirih.

"Semoga yeoja itu bisa berbahagia." Ujar Luhan.

"Sepertinya ia akan bunuh diri."

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan!?" Luhan menatap Sehun tajam.

"Aku mendengarnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyusul suami dan anaknya." Balas Sehun cepat, Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah yeoja yang sudah berada di ambang pintu tersebut.

"Hidupnya pasti sangat berat." Luhan merebut foto yang berada di tangan Sehun. "kita harus bisa menuntaskan bajingan ini." Lanjutnya sambil menatap tajam foto itu, seolah akan menelan orang yang berada di foto itu bulat-bulat.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhnya dengan hanya menatap fotonya seperti itu." Luhan memukul pelan lengan Sehun.

"Ya ya ya, kau benar dan aku pasti akan membunuh bajingan ini nanti malam!"

"Wow, semangatmu luar biasa." Sehun berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengambil amplop yang tergeletak diatas meja dan memberikannya kepada Luhan. "Kau simpan ini, sekalian foto itu."

Luhan menerima amplop tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, sedangkan fotonya tetap ia pegang di tangan kanannya. "Baiklah."

 _Ini baru saja dimulai, kami berdualah yang akan melanjutkan pekerjaan ini dan akan ku pastikan Negara ini akan bersih dari orang-orang seperti Kim Junmyeon . perdana menteri brengsek yang tidak punya hati._

.

.

TBC

Anyeong all~

Ini FF pertamaku, dan terinspirasi dari beberapa film yang pernah ku tonton, jadi mungkin ada beberapa adegan atau apalah yang mirip sama beberapa film.

Dan juga, banyak hal yang ga sesuai dunia nyata, dan system pemerintahan disini mungkin kaya di Korea utara gitu atau mungkin latarnya di korea utara aja? haha, tapi agak aneh aja jadinya kalau latarnya di korea utara. Jadi, aku minta saran…

Dan di chapter ini masih belum dijelaskan semuanya, dan seiring berjalannya waktu cast akan bertambah. Dan juga mungkin ga akan lebih dari 10 chap.

Panggilan? Xoly aja mungkin yah? :3

Salken semuanya~ ^^


End file.
